PERFECT
by Sassy Girl
Summary: Life couldn't be more perfect. -Aaron Goodwin one shot. Ghost Adventures.-


**Author's Note: This fic was written for a friend on wattpad for her guess on a little trivia I had posted regarding a story I have posted on wattpad. She wanted a fluff one shot on Aaron Goodwin from GAC. Enjoy the fluff.**

 **...**

 **Perfect  
**

 **Requested By: gacdarkangel  
** **GAC Guy: Aaron Goodwin**

Another beautiful morning in paradise. The morning sun has reached the top of the horizon, cascading the rays of light and warmth down on the city of Las Vegas.

Victoria eased out from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until they adjusted to the daylight that came through the window. She smiled as she pushed a few strands of her hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

She felt relaxed and content, a peaceful sleep for once. There was no morning sickness that consumed her during the night, no achy muscles or being restless because she couldn't find a position that was comfortable enough to sleep. There was no somersaults or hard flutters coming from her stomach as her unborn child moved around, no hot flashes or cold sweats swiping through her body.

She stretched and moaned softly, her smile widening when she felt movement behind her. His arm was strong but gentle laying across her swollen belly, fingers in light circular motion were calming and soothing, sending chills of delight up her spine.

Victoria turned her head and met the eyes of her lover. He was propped up on his elbow, his head resting in the palm of his hand, watching her.

He smiled. "Good morning, my love." He spoke softly, brushing his lips across her forehead, the stubbles on his cheek tickled her.

"Mornin'." She murmured back, making an effortless roll over onto her other side. She exceeded with ease for once. Being almost eight months pregnant, sometimes her movements became difficult.

"How'd you sleep?" Aaron knew of the countless nights of restlessness and frustration Victoria would endure the further along she became.

"Mmm, I slept heavenly, for once." She grinned, praising her words. She placed her hand upon her belly and chuckled when she felt their child move. "But I think she's up and ready to cause chaos again."

Aaron smirked, resting his hand over Victoria's. Almost on cue, their little girl was moving about, leaving her everlasting imprint. "That's my girl."

He was overjoyed being able to be apart of this experience. He was able to feel their child's light flutter for the very first time, listen to her heartbeat and get overwhelmed with emotions when he saw the ultrasound picture and thought to himself; I helped create this life.

And as the months went on, the more anxious and nervous he became. Fatherhood was just around the corner, how does one prepare for this life change?

He was scared, there was no doubt in his mind. He was afraid he would fail or do something horribly wrong that would mess up his daughters life. There was many nights while Victoria slept he spent staying up all night researching for answers to his questions, which only generated even more questions. He had made a late night call to Nick, who has two children, to tell him to stop panicking, Victoria and he would be great parents. They would do fine. And that was all it took.

Victoria situated herself, pulling herself up in bed as Aaron moved the pillows behind her and she leaned back. She rested her arms beneath her belly, tightening her night shirt.

She sighs softly, staring down at her feet. The first time in a month she's been able to see them, look at them, wiggling her toes through the soft sheet.

She was overwhelmed with emotions. The tears spilling down her cheeks and she muffled her sudden cry by biting down on her lower lip.

Her sniffles he could hear, turning to look at her, Aaron saw that she was crying. His heart sunk. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked her, scooting closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "Why are you crying?"

Raging hormones, emotionally unbalanced, Victoria had no control over what she felt or how she would react. She couldn't help it. There was no way of containing her feelings. "I...I can...see..." She tried to say through her cries. She buried her face into his shoulder, shielding her tears from him.

She hated when she got this emotional over nothing. One minute she could be happy, the next minutes she would be crying buckets or angry. Sometimes Aaron got caught in the cross fire.

His arms tightened gently around her, soothing her back as he tried to calm her down. He didn't know why all of a sudden she was upset. It broke his heart to see her this way. "What do you see?" He calmly asked her.

When the wave of emotions surpassed her by and it was safe to talk again, she sniffled once more before she pulled back just a little to tilt her head up.

Their eyes met.

"I can see my feet..."

Aaron smiled as he brought his hand up and lightly brushed away the tears that were on her cheeks.

"I really haven't been able to see them." She said, leaning into his touch, her cheeks blushing. "I didn't realize I'd get this emotional over it."

"It's okay." He touched his lips to her forehead, pulling her closer to him and held her.

...

"I have something for you." He smiled, turning to grab something from the night stand. "I've thought about this and how I was going to do this." What he took from the inside of the drawer, he tucked it behind him until he was ready to give it to her. "But I feel I shouldn't wait any longer."

Victoria looked at him strangely, her hands resting on her stomach feeling the soft flutters of movement from their daughter. Her heart swelled with love for this being growing inside of her. She hasn't met her yet and she was already head over heels in love.

"What is it?" She asked a moment later, the curiosity starting to build the longer he stayed quiet.

Aaron felt his heart quicken, pounding; feeling the vibrations through his body. His hands started to become clammy, heat poured through his soul.

He cleared his throat, turning to face her. "I have something to tell you." He began, his nerves shaking.

"What is it, Aaron? You can tell me anything."

"I know I can. That's one of the many reasons why I love you. You make me feel like I can tell you everything and not worry that you would judge me for some of the crazy stunts I've done in my life."

"These past two years have been the best times of my life. You've made me the happiest man when you told me we were expecting."

His words were moving, striking the barrier that contained her emotions and slowly the tears began to fall again. Not by sudden hormonal unbalance but because he told her what she meant to him.

She loved him more than anything. He saved her from a downward spiral of drugs and alcohol, helped her through some dark times in her life. And when she wanted to give up, he came and whisked her away.

He loved her for who she was and helped heal the wounds that surrounded her heart.

He made her laugh, she remembered many times his goofy ways had her laughing until her sides ached and tears were falling.

His breath was shaky, his hand trembled as he reached behind him and grasped the small black velvet box. "You've told me before that I saved you from making some dark decisions. But in all reality, you've saved me."

Aaron placed the box upon her belly and opened it. "I've waited a lifetime for you, Victoria." He looked at her, his eyes began to water but he fought to keep his composure. "Will you marry me?"

Victoria gasped, her eyes fell to the ring resting in its place inside the box. It was stunning and beautiful, sparkling in the sunlight. Her fingertips grazed across the diamond.

She snapped her head to the left, Aaron waited patiently for her answer. "Oh Aaron, it's beautiful." Her heart thumped, nodding her head. She couldn't think of any other that she would want to spend forever with, than Aaron. "I love you so much. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you."

His eyes lit up, taking the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. He cupped her face into the palms of his hands and pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. "I love you Victoria." He mumbled against her lips, kissing her once more.

She grinned. "I love you too, Aaron."

Aaron could hardly contain his new found excitement. She said yes, yes to a lifetime of love and happiness. He wanted to jump out of bed, shout to the world, tell every person he could think of that Victoria will soon become Mrs. Goodwin.

He pulled back from her, a smile on his face as big as it could get. He leaned down to her stomach and placed his ear against it. "Did you hear that baby girl, your mommy said yes." He felt the kick to the side of his head and he laughed.

Victoria giggled.

"Mommy made daddy so happy." He whispered before he kissed her belly.


End file.
